Little Jasmine
by Ellsweetella
Summary: ShadeXFine. Tragedy. Fine after Shade died. Song:小茉莉 Little Jasmine by Rainie Yang. One-Shot, short. ermm.. T in case.


Fine looked up at the sky as rain started to fall. She wanted to cry, but her tears refused to fall. She missed him; her love, her soul, her everything. She missed his smile, his hug, his warmth, and his kisses. She knew that he would not come back, but she couldn't help thinking about him. She felt the rain falling onto her and closed her eyes. She needed him so badly. Shade… She sat on the swing, their favourite spot. She breathed in the scent of jasmine, their favourite flower.

"Shade…" Fine murmured. Memories of their past flashed across their mind.

"_Fine," Shade murmured. He took her hands into his and pulled the crying Fine into his chest. He hugged her tightly, at same time gently, afraid that he might hurt her, but at the same time afraid of losing her. "I love you," he said to her, his heart crying for her pain of losing her sister._

_They took each other hands, dancing under the moonlight, jasmine surrounding them. Smiles were plastered on their face, feeling happy, as if they had just eaten the sweetest sweet._

_Shade chuckled as Fine played among the jasmine field. He snuck up on her, pecking her cheeks. Fine jumped in surprise and smiled sweetly as she gazed at Shade. Shade moved forward and planted a kiss on Fine's lips. "We will never be apart," Shade whispered to Fine. Fine smiled and nodded, "We will never be apart. I will always love you, never forgetting you." Fine gazed at Shade, and smiled. _

"_SHADE!" Fine shouted. She couldn't believe her eyes. She ran towards Shade. She hugged him. "Fine… I am… sorry… I am not...able to stay at your… side… I love… you…" Shade whispered his voice barely audible. "Shade!"Fine shouted, tears falling like rain. Her heart was ripped into pieces. It was all her fault… If only she did not wanted to drink a cup of coffee, he wouldn't have went to buy it and got into an accident… It was all her fault…_

(Back to reality)

Fine felt something taping her. She turned around and saw Shade. She smiled and felt tears in her eyes. Shade held out his hands and held Fine's. He led her to the middle of the jasmine field and started dancing with her. How long had she felt his warm touch? Her heart was filled with happiness and sadness. She missed him. A lot. How she wished that time would stop. Fine hugged Shade tightly, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes, feeling his strong arms around her.

"Goodbye," Shade whispered. Before she could react, Shade disappeared, leaving her alone, hugging the cold air. Tears dripped from Fine's eyes. "Shade! Shade…" Fine shouted. His warmth was the only thing keeping her human. "Shade….." Fine collapsed onto the ground, trembling. Her heart was bleeding. Loneliness crept over her. Sadness filled her heart. She wanted him. He lied. "Shade… Please remember me, the girl who loved you."

"清晨下了一場雨 露水沾濕了小茉莉  
>白色花瓣 純潔又清晰 偷聞著妳的呼吸<br>晚風吹拂青草地 夕陽染紅了小茉莉  
>微笑綻放 不言也不語 看不透妳的秘密<p>

月光青青 薄霧籠罩小茉莉  
>凝視著妳 捨不得離開妳<br>月光青青 薄霧籠罩小茉莉  
>等候著妳 走進我的夢裡<p>

小茉莉 是否妳會把我忘記  
>小茉莉 請記得我 還在這裡<br>小茉莉 在枝頭上自然美麗  
>小茉莉 請記得我 不要 把我忘記<p>

qīng chén xià le yī chǎng yǔ  
>lù shuǐ zhān shī le xiǎo mò lì<br>bái sè huā bàn chún jié yòu qīng xī  
>dì wén zhù nǐ de hū xī<br>wǎn fēng chuī fú qīng cǎo dì  
>xī yáng rǎn hóng le xiǎo mò lì<br>wēi xiào zhàn fàng bù yán  
>yě bù yǔ<br>kàn bù tòu nǐ de mì mì  
>yuè guāng jìng jìng<br>bó mù lóng zhào xiǎo mò lì  
>níng shì zhe nǐ<br>shě bù dé lí kāi nǐ  
>yuè guāng jìng jìng<br>bó mù lǒng zhào xiǎo mò lì  
>děng hòu zhù nǐ<br>zǒu jìn wǒ de mèng lǐ  
>xiǎo mò lì<br>shì fǒu nǐ huì bǎ wǒ wàng jì  
>xiǎo mò lì<br>qǐng jì dé wǒ  
>hái zài zhè lǐ<br>xiǎo mò lì  
>zài zhī tóu shàng zì rán měi lì<br>xiǎo mò lì  
>qǐng jì dé wǒ<br>bù yào bǎ wǒ wàng jì

There was a rain in the early morning, the morning dew soaking the little jasmine.

The white petals, pure and clear, secretly hearing you breathe

The evening breeze gently blowing the grass field, the evening sun dyeing the little jasmine red

Smiling shiningly, in silence, unable to see through your secret.

The moonlight gentle, the mist covering the little jasmine

Looking at you, not wanting to part with you

The moonlight gentle, the mist covering the little jasmine

Waiting for you to enter my dreams

Little Jasmine, will you forget me?

Little jasmine, please remember that I am still here

Little Jasmine, looking naturally beautiful on the branches.

Little jasmine, please remember me, do not forget me." 


End file.
